


They call it "Dylmas"

by fuckyeahdylmas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I Had To, M/M, Slight Smut, THE ENDING THOUGH, im in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdylmas/pseuds/fuckyeahdylmas
Summary: "Well tell them that Dylmas is real"





	

I’ve never felt so alive. 

God knows how much I’ve missed this feeling. The feeling of his beard scratching the skin of my face when he deeps his teeth in my ear lobe, earning a moan. Dylan, though. Only Dylan can have this effect on my body, lighting it up and setting me on fire. 

It’s been ages since we touched each other, before his accident on the first tdc set. It was almost a year ago. 

« Babe, you’re with me ? » he soflty whispers, above my lips. I gasp slightly when I meet his honey brown eyes and nod. « I need you to be with me, yeah ? » he murmurs, thrusting his hips on mine. My mouth opens and a warm wave hits me by surprise, forcing me to let a moan out. 

He smiles against my mouth and deepened his hand in my hair, longer than before. He bites down my lower lip and pulls on it. I’m gonna die, though. Is it possible to die like this ?   
« Dylan » I sigh. « More, now » I groan when he thrusts his hips once again, teasing me. He’s actually expecting me to come in my pants like a bloody teenager but meh. I bite my lip and push him aside, now I’m on top. I smirk down at him and lift an eyebrow. « What are you going to do, now ? » I smile, pulling his jeans down. 

Dylan punches me in the ribs and grabs my shoulders to pull me in a kiss. His tongue immediately find its way to mine and engages a battle. 

I pull at his hair so hard that he lets out a moan, sending me a strong shiver. I move my hips, slowly against his, driving him mad. « You better not d-... » his sentence ends with a moan when I suck at the skin of his neck. 

I bite down his neck to his jawline and collar bone, leaving a trail of purple little marks all over his pale skin. He closes his eyes and soften his grab on my hair, only to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. « I love you » he soflty whisper and that’s enough for me to totally loose control. 

His briefs don’t last long and end up on the floor with the rest of our clothes. My hand finds his already hard member and my eyes find their way to his. I can see so many shades of brown in his beautiful eyes that I could actually get lost in them for hours. I’ll do that later, yeah. I slowly move my hand up and down, earning a beautiful throat sound from the man laying under me. 

« Fuck » he breathes, gripping the sheets with one hand and my shoulder with the other. « Faster » he begs, out of breath. Bitting my lip, I move my hand faster, making him squeal my name over and over again. I could have came just with the sight of Dylan losing control. His parted lips, his eyes closed, his breath fast and throaty. 

I take a deep breath to cool down my boner and concentrate on dylan. He’s close, and I get it. It’s been a while since anything happened between the two of us. I’m not gonna last long either, though. I’m already on the edge. 

Dylan shakes his head and grabs my shoulder to pull me down on the mastress again, his body hovering mine. He takes my briefs off and throws them somewhere. Immediately, our hands find each other’s body. This need to touch the other, to feel the other, to prove our love to the other...it’s intense and I’ve never felt so alive. 

No need to prep, I’m used to it and I can’t really wait to be honest.   
He looks at me, asking silently for permission. I smile and nod slowly, pulling him for a kiss. This isn’t a heated kiss, it’s slow and tender, it’s so Dylan. He intertwines our fingers together and pressed his palm against mine when he fills me. 

I can’t help but let out a broken sob, it still hurts even after the years. Dylan kisses my forehead and let his against mine. He kisses my nose, my cheeks, my frown, my lips until my body calms down and the pain fades away. I open my eyes only to get lost in his brown orbits. « You okay ? » he says. 

« Yeah » I answer, feeling the pain slowly fading away to let pleasure spreading in my veins and nerves. He nods and starts to move. 

Dylan is gentle, despite the appearances. He seems to be rude, wild but he’s the total opposite. A moan escapes his lips to die in my ear. « God, it’s been so long » he gasps, gripping my fingers tighter. 

I nod, out of breath and unable to form coherents words. Every single nerves and fibers of my body feel him and it’s delightful, it’s heaven and hell at the same time.   
Because...what’s worse than being in a hidden relationships ? We can’t be exposed to the world, we would risk our careers and it can’t happen. But for now, I’ll just take what Dylan gives me. Love and Passion. 

My eyes roll back in my skull when a wave of pleasure hits me. « Dylan » I moan, panting. He nods, totally aware of what’s going to happen. He increases the fast and power of his hips moves to let us reach our highs. 

The room is now filled with moans, broken cries, sheets noises and sex scent. I’m begging, now. Begging him to let me reach the peak. 

« Fuck, I’m-... » he pants, holding it in as long as he can to let me come before him. His hand wraps around my own throbbing member and moves fast. I can’t even moan, the pleasure is too intense to let me let it out. And then it is. 

The pleasure hits me so hard that tears fall from my closed eyes. « Shit » I almost scream, deepening my nails into the skin of his back, crushing his fingers with my other hand. 

« That’s it » he moans in my ear. And that does it a second time. 

My back arches and all my body goes weak suddenly. Dylan stays still for a while and moans loud. Dylan is loud, yes. He rolls his eyes and bites on his lip hard when the pleasure hits him. He gasps and releases my hand when his body calms down. He kisses my head and rolls on the side. « Fuck, I’ve missed you Thomas »

I’m still trying to catch my breath so, I can’t really answer.   
He turns, facing me and grabs my shin. He lays a bit on me while kissing me with love. Fucking hell. « I love you » I answer, simply and he seems satisfied since he’s laughing like a baby boy now.

He giggles and messes up with my hair. « They call it Dylmas » he smiles. I look at him and frown. Dylmas ? « You and I. Us... Fans call this Dylmas » he says, soflty, caressing my face. « Dylan and Thomas » 

« Dylmas » I smile. « Well tell them that Dylmas is real » I laugh while rolling over him again. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my shoulder. 

« I will, one day » he says, before turning the lights off and pulling the covers over our naked bodies.


End file.
